Chocolate Shop
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: FOR EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION AWARD OF FEBRUARY: VALENTINE'S DAY/Suzuna POV: Menurutku, Valentine itu cuma bisnis ekonomi saja. terserah mau membenciku atau tidak. Yang jelas aku tidak seperti kalian yang hanya sekedar ikut-ikutan saja!/Warning: Gaje, OOC


"_Valentine itu… Bisnis."_

"_U fu fu…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**yeshield **2**1 © Riichirou Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

**C**hocolate **S**hop © a story by me

-FOR EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION INDONESIA AWARD: VALENTINE'S DAY OF FEBRUARY-

**Warning: **OOC-POV, gaje, abalism, AU, tipo, dan hal yang yaa… gitu deh -_-

**.**Don't read if you don't like**.**

**.

* * *

**

-This-is-Suzuna-POV-lho-0-

Valentine's Day. 14 February 20XX

Hanya tinggal delapan hari lagi.

_Lucky_! _This is a bright day_! Tak sabar aku menunggu hari itu tiba. Eits, aku bukan seperti gadis seperti itu. Secara, aku tidak begitu tertarik sama hari itu. Oke, kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu akan kujelaskan nanti. Tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskannya sedetail-detailnya.

Salju turun perlahan-lahan seperti kapas-kapas yang melayang mengikuti gravitasi. Musim dingin masih menyelimuti bulan Februari. Suasana di depan toko kini dipenuhi banyak anak-anak muda yang sedang menghabiskan waktu malam minggunya bersama teman-temannya atau pacar-pacarnya.

Ya iyalah, zaman sekarang remaja itu kalau pacaran pasti ada sampingannya. Pasti suntuk kalau hanya satu orang yang jadi pacar. Yang penting tidak ketahuan saja biar aman. Err, tetapi remaja Jepang terkenal dengan kesetiannya meskipun hanya berpacaran. Ah, yang kukatakan 'bersama pacar-pacarnya' mungkin hanya sebagian kecil golongan saja. Entahlah, aku kurang tahu perkembangan pergaulan remaja sekarang. Tentu saja, aku kurang tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Padahal teman-temanku yang lain seperti Ame dan Yuka lebih antusias untuk hal ini. Atau aku saja yang tidak _update_ dan mengikuti perkembangan dunia hiburan. Atau… aku saja yang masa bodoh dengan itu. Habis, mereka dengan rajin memberitahuku tentang hal semacam itu. Haah, tentu saja aku tak mendengarkan. Kalau info soal komunitas _inline skate _sih baru tertarik.

Aku memasukkan papan selamat datang toko yang berbentuk seperti tanda peringatan di mal-mal kalau lantai sedang di pel. Aku seret papan yang lumayan besar itu dan aku meletakannya di dalam. Hari ini toko tutup lebih awal. Biasanya, pada malam minggu seperti ini toko biasanya buka nyaris selama 24 jam. Itu karena persediaan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue cokelat mau menipis.

Daripada nanti pada saat hari H-nya kocar-kacir karena ketiadaan bahan, kami lebih baik memilih membeli bahan membuat kue lebih dulu. Selain lebih efisien karena harga bahan-bahan pokok membuat kue seperti tepung atau telur, juga memaksimalkan waktu karena bisa membuat kue tanpa mengkhawatirkan stok bahan. Kuberi tahu saja ya, sehari sebelum hari Valentine –ugh- kami terpaksa menginap di toko yang bertingkat dua ini untuk kerja lembur.

"_Woy_ karyawan toko sialan! Cepat tutup tokonya! Dan besok beli beberapa ton bahan untuk kue-kue coklat manis sialan! Ke… Kekekekeke…!" teriak si manajemen toko yang kasar dan _apa adanya_, Kak Youichi Hiruma alias You-_nii_. Itu panggilan buatanku sendiri. E he he…

"Iya kak You! Sebentar lagi!" jawabku sembari mengangkat tanganku layaknya tentara Nazi Jerman yang sedang memberi penghormatan kepada Hilter. Kak You hanya berdecak dan dengan cepat keluar dan menghilang dibalik lalu lalang orang.

Aku heran, kenapa makhluk seperti kak You bisa berada disini _eh_? Misterius dan tidak akan diketaui sampai kiamat nanti. Habis, ini kan toko cokelat yang identik dengan hal yang manis dan enak. Kak You paling tidak suka hal-hal yang manis. Sehingga ia spealisnya membuat kue cokelat pahit. Kue cokelat pahit biasanya dikosumsi oleh orang yang sedang berdiet karena kalori cokelat pahit sangat rendah. Dan kuakui, rasa pahitnya enak _lho_. Serasa meminum obat tetapi rasanya seperti kecanduan. Syukurlah kue cokelat arahan kak You tidak memasukkan narkoba. U fu fu… Oh ya, sengaja aku menyebut kak Yousebagai 'makhluk' karena… yaa… begitulah. Hasil _trans-gen_ antara iblis dan manusia.

Kalau kalian tahu siapa spealisnya cokelat pahit, pasti ingin tahu siapa spealisnya cokelat manis. Yup, Riku Kaitani, karyawan disini. Tangannya yang terampil dan kemampuan mengecapnya yang baik, ialah yang paling sibuk mengajari para pelanggan untuk kursus membuat cokelat kilat gratis, yang biasanya diadakan 2 minggu sebelum Valentine. Pemilik toko kami, Nona Anezaki Mamori, telah membuat suatu ide brilian agar toko semakin lama semakin ramai. Apalagi Riku lumayan enak dipandang. Eits, bukan makanan _lho_. E he he…

Aku sendiri? Aku hanyalah seorang karyawan biasa yang masih berstatus pelajar SMA. Singkatnya, kerja sambilan. Sekolahku tidak mempermasalah murid-muridnya untuk kerja sambilan. Malah bagus, bisa melatih kemandirian. Tapi tetap saja diawasi dan sekolah tahu para muridnya kerja sambilan dimana dengan perantara wali kelas. Jadi, tempat kerjaku ini memberiku nilai. Dan nilainya bisa berpengaruh pada nilai raporku. Makanya, aku harus jadi anak baik hati dan tidak sombong disini. Padahal, aku lumayan cerewet dan enerjik. Repot. Eh, Riku juga masih pelajar _loh_. Tapi yang jelas, tidak sama sekolahnya denganku. Lalu kak You? Setelah lulus SMA ia langsung bekerja.

Tugasku disini macam-macam, tergantung keadaan. Aneh? Iya. Terkadang aku menjaga kasir. Lalu menata cokelat-cokelat agar terlihat menarik. Terus bersih-bersih, membantu membuat kue, dan menutup toko. Yaa, sepertinya aku semacam orang serba guna saja. Tapi biarlah. Yang penting rapor bagus.

Begini-begini, aku bisa membuat kue _lho_. Kue cokelat yang sederhana namun jangan remehkan. Sengaja aku belajar membuat kue disini agar tidak diejek sama teman-teman karena aku kurang feminim! Kalau mereka merasakan kue buatanku, aku akan menyuruh mereka mencium kedua kakiku! Mwa ha ha! Tapi aku enggak serius untuk ancamanku itu.

Aku dapat giliran untuk memegang kunci toko bulan ini. Jadi aku harus menjaga kunci dan harus bangun lebih pagi dari yang lainnya, dan pulang lebih telat dari yang lainnya. Bisa-bisa nanti dimarahi Kak You. Pernah aku telat datang ke toko dan membuat semuanya masuk toko melalui jendela. Hah, itu kenangan buruk. Jangan diingat.

Diingat-ingat, aku tadi janji apa yaa?

Oh iya! _Why I'm not specially for Valentine's Day_! Oke, oke. Tunggu ya! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahku.

Dan… Mau tahu sepatah kata pendapatku tentang Valentine?

"Valentine itu… Bisnis…"

"U fu fu…"

**.

* * *

**

-This-is-Suzuna-POV-lho-0-

Awal mula terjadinya Valentine…

Sebenarnya bukan asal-usul Valentine. Malah, disebut 'misteri Valentine's Day' karena tidak memiliki asal yang jelas dan diyakini hanya merupakan mitos atau dongeng belaka. Tentang siapa sesungguhnya kisah mengenai Santo Valentinus, tidak menemukan kata sepakat dalam sejarah gereja. Santo Valentinus bersama Santo Marius yang menentang peraturan Kaisar Claudius II karena melarang para pemuda Roma menikah. Saat dipenjara, Santo Valentinus bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan anak gadis sang sipir penjara. Mereka saling mencintai sampai Valentinus dijatuhi hukuman mati. Tapi, fakta atas kebenaran cerita ini masih diragukan.

Malah versi pertamanya jauh lebih tidak beradab, menurutku. Kalau tak salah saat zaman Romawi ada sebuah perayaan pada bulan Februari. Nama wanita-wanita Romawi ditulis dan dimasukkan ke botol. Lalu para pria akan mengambil nama-nama wanita itu. Semacam undian. _You know?_ Lalu pria yang mendapatkan nama wanita tersebut berhak 'memperlakukan sesukanya' sampai festival yang sama pada tahun berikutnya.

Ada lagi, dari Romawi juga. Sebuah perayaan dimana para prianya hanya mengenakan kulit domba dan melewati jalan yang dipenuhi para wanita. Para pria berlomba-lomba menyentuh wanita sebanyak-banyaknya dan para wanita berlomba-lomba disentuh oleh kulit domba sebanyak-banyaknya karena percaya akan membawa kesuburan dan kecantikan. Ya ampun, bisa dibayangkan betapa 'biadabnya' orang-orang pada saat itu, yang bebas melakukan sesukanya. Aku enggak bakal tahan melihat itu semua.

Tapi, kenapa langsung _nyasar _ke hari kasih sayang? Aku bisa membayangkan pada saat itu enggak ada kasih sayangnya sama sekali. Malah, aku merasa, hanya nafsu birahi saja yang diutamakan. Oh, hal mengenakkan itu diubah oleh sekelompok pembisnis kue barat untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Dengan permainan memberi cokelat kepada yang terkasih. Siapa yang mengajarkan _tuh_? Pendapatku tentang Valentine harus diperhatikan sama warga dunia _nih_.

Menurutmu, itu saja yang mendasariku untuk tidak menyukai hari Valentine? Ya. Aku yakin, kalau seluruh warga Jepang tahu bagaimana asal-usulnya, pasti enggak ada yang mau merayakan. Lalu, yang tidak kusukai itu adalah yang merayakan Valentine itu! Kebanyakan mereka tidak tahu asal-usul Valentine. Tahunya ikut-ikutan, buat cokelat, kasih ke orangnya! Permainan memberi cokelat itu hanya promosi. Eh ujung-ujungnya malah jadi tradisi.

Malah makin lama, hari Valentine lebih banyak momen berdarah dan tanpa kenal kasih sayang. Ini fakta. Seperti Valentine berdarah gelombang kedua. Hem, aku kurang tahu ini. Penembakan tujuh anggota keluarga Moran oleh Capone pada tanggal 14 Februari. Terus, peristiwa penembakan nuklir kepada koloni luar angkasa ZAFT oleh tentara Bumi pada tanggal 14 Februari pada Cosmic Era tahun sekian sehingga menimbulkan korban jiwa di pihak Coordinators. Oke, itu cerita anime. Abaikan.

Pada awalnya masyarakat Jepang tidak tahu yang namanya Valentine. Hari Valentine diperkenalkan pada tahun 1936 oleh sebuah perusahaan permen di Kobe. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu buat promosi produk cokelat mereka. Tapi promosi mereka tidak mendapat tanggapan yang seperti mereka harapkan.

Terus, perusahaan permen yang lainnya di Tokyo juga melakukan hal sama pada tahun 1956. Namun kali ini promosi penjualan cokelat sebagai hadiah Valentine's Day mendapat sambutan yang sangat baik di Jepang. Ini buktinya, bahwa Valentine hanyalah akal-akalan promosi. Aku mendapatkan informasi ini di majalah komik. Kau menganggapku sebagai _Valentine's Haters_? Terserah. Tapi yang jelas aku tidak menganggap Valentine sebagai sesuatu yang 'wajib' bagi kehidupanku sendiri.

Hanya ada satu hari yang hanya ada di Jepang. Yaitu _White Day_, hari pembalasan. Bukan pembalasan di akhirat. Tapi pembalasan cokelat oleh pria yang diberi cokelat. Wanita? Euh, memangnya pria mau menurunkan gengsinya untuk memberikan cokelat pada wanita? Enggak bakal. Pada tanggal 14 Maret itu pria akan menjawab pemberian coklat dari wanita yang memberinya. Dan menjelang hari itu, toko kami dalam sekejap berubah menjadi toko permen dan kue yang dipenuhi para pria yang mau menjawab pemberian cokelat dari wanita yang memberinya. Dan kak You akan membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi budaknya. E he he…

Setiap dari barang pemberian itu ada maknanya. Jika pria memberikan saputangan, berarti pernyataan cinta sang wanita ditolak. Maksud saputangan tersebut mungkin untuk menyeka air mata si wanita. Kalau memberi kue, berarti hanya ingin berteman saja. Kalau permen, berarti sudah punya pacar. Dan kalau _marshmallow_, berarti pernyataan cintanya diterima.

Tapi terkadang ada pendapat lain. Semisal balasan kue berarti penolakan atau permen yang berarti ingin berteman saja. Mana yang benar? Entahlah.

Oke, aku banyak bicara ya soal Valentine. Anggap saja sebagai pengetahuan. Dengan begitu kalian tidak termasuk golongan yang sekedar ikut-ikutan dan aku sedang berbagi ilmu dengan kalian. E he he…

**Tok**! **Tok**! **Tok**!

Ada ketukan pintu dibawah. Aku sedang berada di kamar. Penasaran, aku mengintip dari balik jendela kamarku. Kulihat seseorang yang berambut putih –yang sepertinya kukenal- sedang berbicara dengan ibuku di pintu masuk.

Hey, itu Rikkun! Ada apa dia kemari?

Mama memanggilku. Segera saja aku turun dan menemuinya. Ups, hampir saja aku jatuh dari tangga. Maklum, aku orangnya lumayan tergesa-gesa.

Begitu aku sampai di pintu, mama sudah tidak ada di tempat. Sepertinya mama 'melarikan diri' dari tempat ini. aku tahu maksudnya. _Like daughter, like mom_. Akan kubuat mama kecewa. U fu fu…

"Ada apa Rikkun?" tanyaku akrab.

"Hanya mengembalikan buku saja Suzuna." Jawab Rikkun. "Sebenarnya _sih_ inginnya mau menitipkannya kepada ibumu tapi _kok_ malah kamunya yang dipanggil."

Raut wajah Rikkun seperti merepotkanku. Aku harus mencairkan suasana. "Enggak masalah kok. Eh, mana bukunya? Besok hari terakhir aku mau mengembalikannya ke perpustakaan!"

"Wah, nyaris!" ujar Rikkun sambil menepuk dahi. "Oke Suzuna. Ini," sembari Rikkun berkata begitu, buku pinjaman perpustakaan berjudul Edensor sudah berada di tanganku.

"Kalau begitu, _konbawa_ Suzuna. Terima kasih atas bacaannya. Jangan lupa jam 5 pagi kamu sudah membuka pintu toko. Bisa-bisa Hiruma-_senpai _menghancurkan toko."

Rikkun melambaikan tangannya dan ia meninggalkan rumahku. Aku melirik kebelakang, tepatnya dimana mamaku bersembunyi. Ah, apakah anakmu Suzuna telah membuatmu kecewa?

Sebelum aku menuju kamarku untuk menaruh buku di tas, aku mau makan malam dulu. Lalu latihan untuk mengatur komposisi rasa cokelat supaya tidak terlalu manis atau pahit. Serta harus bangun lebih awal untuk membuka toko dan selanjutnya berbelanja bahan-bahan kue yang beratnya kurang lebih 10 kg. kenapa tidak ton saja? Itu kan tanggung sekali. Ya ampun.

**.

* * *

**

-This-is-Suzuna-POV-lho-0-

Kunci pintu toko sudah kuputar dan pintu mulai berderit, terbuka. Udara dingin berusaha merasuk kedalam syal tebalku yang sudah kulilit sampai lima kali. Salju yang berada di depan toko kami lumayan tebal. Mungkin acara membeli bahan-bahan kue akan terganti dengan acara membersihkan jalan.

Langit masih gelap, karena aku tiba pada jam lima tepat. Kaca etalase berembun, sehingga aku berinisyatif untuk mengelapnya agar mengilap. Ukiran-ukiran berwarna cokelat menghiasi kaca yang bertuliskan 'Da Choco' dengan tanda kutip (') berada diatas huruf _a._ Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu apa arti tulisan itu. Pada saat aku bertanya pada kak You, ia hanya berkata "tidak ada arti khusus. Yang penting cokelat sialan. Ke ke ke…"

Yup. Hanya cokelat. Cokelat remeh.

Itu hanya cokelat. Hanya sebuah makanan yang menambah pundi-pundi uang sakuku.

Cokelat hanya makanan yang disalah-artikan untuk merayakan hari Valentine. Hanya sebuah promosi belaka. Sangat menguntungkan.

Tapi kenapa terkadang hal remeh seperti itu selalu membuatku resah?

Bukan suatu masalah besar. Pada saat aku melihat ulang buku yang dipinjam Rikkun, aku menemukan sebuah kartu kecil berwarna merah muda serta cokelat tipis kecil yang terselip di antara lembar-lembar buku. Mulai dari itu perasaanku tidak enak. Entahlah. Dan benar saja, kartu itu menjawab segala perasaan yang mengenakkan ini:

_Suzuna Ich liebe dich, werden Sie besetzen den Ort Ich bin schon in meinem Herzen vor?_

_Von Rikkun_

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Antara senang dan marah. Senang karena Rikkun adalah laki-laki yang baik dan pastinya akn baik-baik menjagaku serta marah karena kukira aku dan Rikkun hanya berteman saja. Kukira status ini tidak akan berubah. Tapi nyatanya? Jangan remehkan hati perempuan. Terkadang mereka bisa sangat menyebalkan dan membuat para pemiliknya sendiri pun bingung. Kalau sudah nyaman jadi sahabat yaa, sahabat. Kalau dipaksa diubah? Akan hancur dan retak hubungan itu.

Untuk sementara cokelat tipis itu kusimpan di kulkas. Kalau aku memakannya, itu artinya aku menerima Rikkun. Biar saja mama menemukan dan memakannya. Tidak mengandung suatu zat berbahaya apa pun.

Dan makin bingung lagi ketika Rikkun datang dan menembus pintu itu.

"Suzuna, ternyata kau sudah datang ya?"

Rikkun tersenyum lebar seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang kurasa hambar, "Tentu saja."

**.

* * *

**

-This-is-Suzuna-POV-lho-0-

Benar perkiraanku. Acara membeli bahan-bahan kue direncanakan besok karena kalau salju tidak disingkirkan dari toko, mungkin ada erosi es yang terjadi. Aku berterima kasih kepada kak You. Karena perintahnya bisa membuatku menjaga jarak dengan Rikkun.

Sungguh, ini bukan aku yang biasanya. Aku yang riang dan sedikit jahil serta sedikit membuat kekacauan di toko, kini telah berlibur sebentar karena kedatangan perasaan galau ini. Aku jad bingung sendiri. Baru kurasakan kalau aku ternyata begini rumitnya. Hanya karena pernyataan dari Rikkun, aku berubah kepribadian menjadi sedikit _emo_.

Ah, aku tidak boleh begini. Ayolah Suzuna, kau harus bersemangat! Hari yang akan menambah uang sakumu tinggal tujuh hari lagi! Untuk sementara, jangan kau pikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Anggap semuanya biasa-biasa saja! _Toh_ Rikkun sendiri bersikap demikian. Kau harus bekerja seperti biasanya! Kalau tidak kak You akan menghukummu!

Aku meregangkan tanganku, sedikit pemanasan. Dan agenda hari ini… Membuat cokelat sederhana yang akan dijual. Oke, tak masalah. Setelah aku menyemangati diriku sendiri, kurasa hari ini bisa terlewati dengan baik.

Kemudian aku menuju dapur, mau melaksanakan niatku itu. Tapi aku baru sadar: bahan-bahannya sangat minim. Ah, aku lupa karena kita tidak membeli bahan-bahan itu dan yaa, begitulah. Oke, secara ini menguntungkan bagiku, karena tangan bisa dimanjakan selama seharian ini untuk merawat kuku.

"Ada apa Suzuna? Tak jadi membuat cokelat?" Tanya Rikkun, ketika ia memasuki dapur.

"Bahan-bahannya tidak cukup." Jawabku seadanya.

"Yang penting ada bahan kan?" sambil berkata begitu, Rikkun mulai menunjukkan keterampilannya dalam mengolah bahan-bahan sederhana menjadi makanan yang mewah. Ini sudah menjadi keahliannya. Aku saja yang sudah beberapa kali melihat Rikkun bekerja, masih saja ternganga lebar. Cokelat-cokelat batang yang hanya sepanjang jari telunjuk itu mulai Rikkun potong kecil-kecil. Kemudian ia memasukkan telur dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Tak lup ia memasukkan racikan rasa cokelat yang ia buat sendiri, mengocoknya secara manual memakai pengaduk, dan memanaskan oven. Selagi menunggu oven siap dimasukkan adonan cokelat yang mentah, Rikkun menyiapkan tatakan berbentuk hati yang kecil sekali dan melumurinya dengan mentega. Lalu adonan tersebut dibentuknya.

"Hei, jangan melamun saja. Ayo bantu aku!" Rikkun tersenyum. Membuatku memalingkan muka karena salah tingkah.

"Justru kau yang menguasai semuanya! Sehingga tidak ada bagian untukku!"

Serta merta aku membantunya. Biasanya kalau seperti ini, aku dan Rikkun selalu mengeluarkan lelucon-lelucon aneh yang original buatan sendiri. Dan pastinya garing sekali. Tapi semenjak pernyataan kemarin, seolah-olah canda tawa kami menghilang begitu saja. Pudar.

"Hei Rikkun," mencoba mencairkan suasana, aku pun menegurnya sedikit.

"Apa?" Tanya Rikkun yang pandangannya kini tertuju pada oven canggih yang telah dibeli kak You.

"… Kapan matangnya?" _dodol_, mengapa bertanya begitu Suzuna? Ukh, seharusnya kau bertanya, 'soal kemarin itu bagaimana?' tapi karena terlalu _frontal_ makanya aku urungkan. Tapi pertanyaan untuk pengalihan kok seperti itu?

"Sebentar lagi…" jawab Rikkun. "Aha!" tiba-tiba ia berteriak seperti Thomas Alfa Edison yang menemukan bola lampu ketika terdengar suara '**Ting!**' dasar Rikkun.

Segera Rikkun mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati agar loyang panas tersebut tidak mengenai tangannya. Kemudian Rikkun meletakkannya di meja.

"Hei, kita coba dulu cokelatnya Suzuna. Mungkin rasanya kurang cocok untuk dijual." Saran Rikkun. Oke, aku mengiyakan saja.

Langsung saja aku mengambil sebuah cokelat yang berbentuk hati yang ukutanya keciiiillll sekali. Riku hebat, bisa membuat cokelat ukurannya mini begini. Yaa, cuma sebesar ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang kalau dipertemukan kedua ujungnya sih.

_Krauk!_

Tekstur cokelatnya gurih dan sedikit lebih keras. Namun itu merupakan perpaduan yang baik. Rasa kental cokelat yang lumayan terasa dan rasa mani yang tersembunyi juga terasa. Oke, kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan? Secara, aku bukan pendeskripsi rasa yang baik. Dan indra pengecapku bukan yang terbaik. Yah, yang punya kemampuan itu tentu saja hanya Rikkun. Kalau kak You aku mungkin bisa mengiyakan. Mungkin…

"Baguslah, hasilnya tida terlalu buruk. Untuk soal harga akan ditentukan oleh kak Hiruma." Ujar Rikkun yang sepertinya puas dengan hasil cokelat buatannya. "Bagaimana Suzuna?"

"Enak _kok_ Rikkun." Hanya itu yang aku katakan.

Selagi Rikkun meletakkan cokelat-cokelat itu di lemari pendingin, ia menoleh. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan rasa cokelat tipis itu?"

Aku tercekat. Tak kusangka Rikkun akan menanyakannya di saat seperti ini. Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Be… Belum Rikkun… Makanya, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu…" Pada akhirnya, aku pun jujur.

"Oh, saying sekali. Berarti aku ditolak." Ujar Rikkun sambil membuang nafas. Eh?

"Mm… Maksudmu Rikkun? Apa?"

Rikkun hanya tertawa kecil, "Kalau kau tak memakan cokelat yang diberikan seseorang, itu artinya kau menolak orang tersebut. Dan sebaliknya, bila kau memakan cokelat itu atau seseorang yang kau beri cokelat memakan cokelatmu, itu artinya ia menerima perasaanmu. Yaa, prinsip ini tidak mutlat sih. Ini hanya berlaku pada cewek yang memberi cokelat sebagai _honmei choco_. Tapi… Aku kan cowok. Istilah apa ya yang pantas untukku?"

Ngomong-ngomong, _honmei choco_ adalah sebutan bagi cewek yang serius menyerahkan cokelatnya ke cowok yang ia sukai. Kebalikannya adalah _girl choco_ yang memberikan cokelatnya untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Semisal orang tua, saudara, ataupun teman.

Ah… Itu berarti secara tidak sadar aku menolak Rikkun. Rasanya _kok_ aku setega itu ya? Dan sepertinya aku merasakan sebuah kekecewaan dari Rikkun yang cokelatnya tidak dimakan olehku.

Namun, di satu sisi aku merasa lega. Entah karena apa. Apakah aku tidak perlu menolak Rikkun tanpa harus berkata 'Maaf' ataupun 'Tidak'? Tapi… Ada sisi lain yang kecewa terhadap perasaanku ini. Ia adalah diri sendiri. Makin lama, diriku makin rumit saja.

"Maaf, Rikkun…" hanya kata ini yang terucap. Dalam sekejap aku kehabisan kosakata.

"Tak apa Suzuna…" ujar Rikkun yang berusaha tetap tersenyum. Aku tahu kalau senyumannya itu hanya dipaksakan, "Aku yang salah, karena begitu memaksakan perasaan ini begitu cepat kepadamu…"

**.

* * *

**

-This-is-Suzuna-POV-lho-0-

Begitulah kisah -ehem- cintaku yang sedikit rumit. Terkadang sulit dimengerti. Terkadang ingin merasakannya. Tak peduli kalau pun ada penyesalan di akhir nanti.

Hubunganku dengan Rikkun, kini aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya kembali. Walaupun tidak sedekat dahulu karena masih terbayangi kejadian waktu itu. Yang membuat kami berdua akhir-akhir ini merasa canggung sampai sekarang. Semoga kami berdua bisa dekat sebagai sahabat seperti dulu.

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari yang aku bicarakan di awal-awal kepada kalian. Berusaha menepis segala kejadian tersebut degan melampiaskannya dengan melayani pesan antar gratis cokelat pelanggan. Aku sampai bolak-balik kantor pos untuk pengiriman terjauh dan bolak-balik perumahan jikalau tujuan kirimnya diketahui olehku atau dekat dari sini.

Sudah tengah hari. Ya ampun, capek sekali! Mana panas lagi! Hei langit, turunkan salju-salju kalian yang cantik! Ukh, akibat pemanasan global ini. Negara-negara industrilah yang paling banyak menyebabakn zat karbon dioksida ke langit. Dan seenaknya menyalahkan Negara berkembang yang hijau dan subur hutannya dengan alasan penebangan liar! Yee, padahal yang minta kayu-kayunya itu yaa Negara maju! Terkadang aku membenci negaraku atas alasan yang cukup logis ini. he he…

"Ke… Ke ke ke…!" Glek, tiba-tiba muncul seekor iblis eh manusia! "Hari ini kita meraup untung banyak dari hasil permainan sialan memberi cokelat sialan! Ya ha!" perkatannya seperti biasa, kasar.

Dan dia menoleh kepadaku. "Woy karyawan toko sialan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur, hah?" tanyanya galak. Wuaa…! Bahaya!

"Hanya meletakkan kepala kak You. Tertulis di dalam peraturan karyawan disiplin tidak ada larangan untuk mengistirahatkan kepala!" aku berusaha berkilah. Namun kak You hanya menyeringai dan menemukan sesuatu untuk membalas argumenku. Bahaya…

"Letakkan saja kepalamu di perapian! Begitu saja kok repot!" sambil berkata sadis seperti itu, kak You membuka pintu toko. "Aku ada urusan, awas kalau ingin tahu macam-macam!"

Yaa, paling mengancam orang. Aku sudah tahu kak You~ U fu fu…

Tuk!

Ada benda jatuh dari kepalaku! Kukira cecak atau kecoa karena trauma. Eh tapi nyatanya... Cokelat?

Aku menoleh kesana kemari. Yang kudapati hanya satu orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama. Yakni kak You. Eh? Masa _sih_...

"Buat kau, karyawan sialan! Itu cokelat sialan yang gagal! Tadinya _sih_ mau memasukkan merica untuk cokelat pedas tapi malah gula. Ke ke ke... Jadinya cokelat sialan jadi berasa manis menjijikan!"

Sekilas, kak You sepertinya tersenyum kepadaku. Atau malah penglihatanku yang salah. Aku hanya tertegun, _bengong_, atas hal yang begitu cepat terjadi. Kupegang cokelat yang ukurannya hanya sebesar telapak tanganku ini dan aku meletakkannya di meja. Kemudian aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku, rileks-kan kedua bahuku, memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam sebuah tempat yang terbentuk dari kedua tanganku, memiringkannya sedikit, dan tidur…

Ah… Masih banyak hal yang terjadi… Banyak hal yang harus diambil kesimpulannya terlebih dahulu…

Masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan selain mengurusi cinta. Tepatnya mengurusi mimpi-mimpi yang sekarang berputar-putar di kepalaku…

Mimpi itu punyaku. Cinta adalah kuncinya. Usaha adalah caranya.

Jadi, kau mesti menyayangi sebuah hal itu. Mencintainya, dan berusaha untuk meraihnya.

Dan hari Valentine itu hanya sebuah hari dengan penyampain cinta yang salah. Jadi aku masih menganggap Valentine itu remeh.

Hei, apa salahnya tetap berpijak di pendapatku sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End(?)

* * *

**

Author note: *ngerjain malem-malem* hia… mata ane udah sipit kayak orang Korea =.= bukan tipe insonimia banget deh #jah. Kok sepertinya disini Suzuna jadi haters sama Valentine ya U,U" apa karena saia ya #nyadar. Eh tapi Suzuna enggak haters sama Valentine kalau mengurusin cintanya orang lain. Tapi berhubung disini ia berhubugan dengan sedikit orang, yaa beginilah #ngeleswoy

Betewe saat membuat cokelat itu si Rikkuni(?) diriku tak begitu tahu gimana caranya =_=a makanya, asal aja saia nulis bagian itu =,= maaf yaa (_ _)a #haiyah. Dan ni fic kayaknya OOT dikit deeh DX. Dan untuk terjemahan bahasa Jerman itu cari aja di google translate ._. #duar

**edit: **eh katanya ada tipo =.=" kasih tau dong yang mana saat dikau review. mata saia sepik lol

Revieu atur nuwhun~(?)


End file.
